Talk:Crawlers' Nest
I think it'd be a good idea to direct the word CN to this page, maybe? It's already in the slang dictionary as such. Most acronyms could be seen to have multiple meaning, which is why we house them in the dictionary, rather than redirect to a specific use for it. -- 16:57, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Blazer beetles are level 52-54, as I've had them as pets on bst at level 52. I corrected this on the page. Forgive me if I'm not supposed to edit it, but it will benefit beastmasters. --ThyGuyX 04:24, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how big of a deal this is, but I opened a chest and got 9,900g from it. The page stats the max being 9,800g. Cjudge 14:38 9Oct08 I recently got 12,100 gil from coffer and made the corrections to the table. -Lilbusta 23:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The Amazing Gap of Mirth On the south side of map 3 (the doughnut room), where H-9 transitions to I-9, there is a rock right next to the wall with a gap plenty wide enough for a player through, yet mobs don't seem to path through it and instead run all the way around to the other side. If you find yourself in a sticky situation you can prolong the experience for quite a while running from one side to the other and watch the mobs run the long way. It's fun anyways...until you mis-charm and get pummeled by 2 flies that is... - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 03:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Casket Was killing Helm Beetles for my staff trial, and so far I've gotten Healing Powder, Catholicon, Lucid Elixir I, and Healing Mist from the blue chest. From the Brown/Gold Chests: Revival Root, Cobalt Cell, Olive Oil, and a Silver Beastcoin. --Kain2 22:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC). New Mobs in Zone/Placement The first floor of the zone and the northern path seems exactly the same. The southern path, heading downstairs now has Exoray in the hall. The entire doughnut area is littered with 90~ level mobs. This includes Vespos (Bee), Dancing Jewels (Damselfly), a new funguar (Olpyd Fungar??), and King Crawler (Crawler). The center area that use to have Exoray in it is completely empty. The hallway leading to the Queen crawler still has low/mid mobs in it. There are Blazer Beetles near the Coffer pops, and further north are Helm Beetles and Knight Crawlers. I noticed that they were popping much faster than 16 minutes, but do not have the exact time frame. Killed all the beetles in the E7 room then to the Knight Crawlers to the west. By the time I was backtracking the first beetle was popping. I also ran into Dynast Beetle around E/F8, seems his pop area changed. Which makes sense, considering how packed the room is with high level mobs.--Aleckszander 06:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alternate map acquisition Rusese, who sells maps in Upper Jeuno, offered me a "Maps of Crawlers' Nest" which includes Crawlers' Nest for 3000 gil.